Usually, cosmetics can be packed in small pouch for PR and sale promotion, or for easy carrying during the journey. Other products such as drugs, foods, or teas in the type of powder, grains or liquid can be packed in the pouch. The pouch may be packed in the box, and the inner space of the box may be divided into plurality of receiving recesses by the partition. In general, a plurality of pouches are vertically packed in the box or in the receiving recesses of the box as the pouch bundle in which a plurality of pouches are overlapped in the thickness direction of it. In this case, the width of the inner space of box or a receiving recess of box are made not to have sufficient space compared to the total thickness of the pouch bundle to be packed to prevent the pouch bundle from shaking or moving.
Conventionally, the work of pouch packing into the box is carried out manually, so the pouch packing is cumbersome and of low productivity. That is, the workers should pick up the pouches moving on the conveyor one by one and put them into a box or a receiving recess of the box, which is cumbersome, and some pouches can be missed, and many laborers are needed so the labor cost is increased.
Moreover, as the total thickness of the pouch bundle is almost the same with the thickness of the box or the receiving recess of the box, it is not easy to insert the pouches in the box rapidly, which makes the pouch packing more difficult and time-consuming. And, if the pouches are inserted in the box vertically, which is normal, the contents in the pouch may be driven downward by their own weights, which will result in bulking of the total thickness of the pouch bundle, and sometimes, the total thickness of the pouch bundle can be wider than the width of the inner space of the box or the receiving recess of it. Then, the worker should press the pouch bundle in the thick direction to enforce the pouch bundle into the box. This is not easy. And the worker should arrange the pouch to be aligned in order to insert the box justly, which makes the pouch packing work more troublesome and more time-consuming.